The Miner
The Miner is the main antagonist of the 1981 slasher film My Bloody Valentine, and its 2009 remake of the same name. Originally a man named Harry Warden who turned to cannibalism to survive being trapped underground, various other people have taken the title of the Miner, stalking and killing the residents of Valentine Bluffs. Biography ''My Bloody Valentine'' (1981) First Miner Portrayed by Peter Cowper, the original Miner was a miner for the Hanniger Mines named Harry Warden. On the night of Valentine's Day, two supervisors were so eager to get to the dance, that they forgot to check the methane gas levels. As a result, Harry and five other miners were trapped in the Hanniger Mines due to an explosion caused by methane gas. Harry went insane after being forced to eat the other miners to survive. One year after being rescued, he killed the two supervisors with a pickaxe, placed their hearts in boxes of Valentines chocolates, along with a warning to never hold another Valentines dance. He was then committed to Eastfield, where he died fifteen years later. Second Miner Portrayed by Neil Affleck, the Miner was the disguise of Axel Palmer. When Axel was younger, he witnessed Harry Warden murder his father and as a result went insane. Twenty years later, the town of Valentine Bluffs tried to hold a Valentine's Day dance, and Axel presumably suffering some kind of mental breakdown, dressed up like Harry Warden and began killing people to get the dance cancelled. After being revealed, he is trapped under debris, but escapes through a tunnel after severing his trapped arm. He then disappears into the tunnel warning everyone that Harry and him will be back and that they're all going to die. ''My Bloody Valentine'' (2009) First Miner Portrayed by Rich Walters, the original Miner was a miner for the Hanniger Mine named Harry Warden, until an explosion trapped him and five others in the mine. Harry killed the others with his pickaxe to conserve oxygen and eventually fell into a coma. Years after he was rescued, he woke up in the hospital and went on a killing spree that resulted in the deaths of twenty-two people. He was about to kill Tom Hanniger when two policemen shot him and he fled into the mines and out an escape hatch. The same two policemen found him bleeding at the escape hatch and killed him. They buried his body and the Sheriff covered it up. Somewhere in between the ten years, Tom Hanniger dug up Harry's body and donned his gas mask. Second Miner Portrayed by Jensen Ackles, The Miner was the disguise of Tom Hanniger. Tom supposedly forgot to bleed the lines, which resulted in the mine explosion. When Harry Warden woke up from his coma, he attacked Tom and his friends before he was shot and left to die in the mine. As a result, Tom suffered some mental trauma and was locked in a mental institute for 7 years. 3 years later, when he returned, he started having hallucinations of Harry Warden killing people, when in actuality it was him either being possessed or developing a split personality. After an intense stand off at the Hanniger Mine, Tom slips up by revealing that he knew what the words said above Megan's dead body. Tom begins to hallucinate Harry Warden behind Sarah, but he stops in front of him and disappears, leaving Tom to realize the truth. Harry takes over Tom and fights with Axel and Sarah, which eventually leads to him being shot and caught in an explosion. A rescue miner uncovers Tom, but Tom wakes up and kills him, afterwards donning the rescue miner's outfit and walking out of the mine, implying that he will be back. List of Victims ''My Bloody Valentine'' (1981) Harry Warden *1-4: Unnamed miners | Killed and eaten. *5-6: Mr. Palmer and an unnamed supervisor | Killed with pickaxe, hearts cut out, placed in boxes of Valentine's chocolates. Axel Palmer *1: Miner Woman | Impaled on pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *2: Mabel Osborne | Killed with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *3: Happy | Impaled with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *4: Dave | Drowned in boiling water, heart cut out, placed in boiling water. *5: Sylvia | Impaled through the head on a water pipe. *6-7: Mike and Harriet | Impaled off-screen with drill. *8: Hollis | Shot two times with nail gun. *9: Howard | Hung with rope off-screen. *10: Patty | Impaled in the stomach with pickaxe. ''My Bloody Valentine'' (2009) Harry Warden *1-5: Nameless Miners | Killed with pickaxe. *6: Hospital Patient | Killed off-screen. *7: Nurse | Killed off-screen, heart cut out and placed into heart-shaped candy box. *8-16: Nameless people | Killed off-screen. *17-18: Partygoers | Killed off-screen, presumably with pickaxe. *19: Teenage Guy | Killed off-screen with pickaxe, heart cut out. *20: Jason | Pickaxe through the back of the skull. *21: Michael | Killed with pickaxe. *22: Teenage Girl | Face horizontally split in half with a shovel. Tom Hanniger *1: Frank | Impaled in the head with pickaxe. *2: Hotel Receptionist | Uppercut and pinned to the ceiling with pickaxe. *3: Irene Donnery | Impaled with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *4: Red | Impaled in the forehead with pickaxe. *5: Ben | Killed with pickaxe, heart cut out. *6: Megan | Killed with pickaxe, heart cut out, placed in heart-shaped candy box. *7: Rosa | Impaled in the head with pickaxe. *8: Sheriff Burke | Impaled under the jaw through mouth with pickaxe. *9: Rescue Miner | Impaled with pickaxe through the eye. Gallery Harrywarden02.png|Harry Warden, forced to eat the other miners. Heartboxes.png|The heart-shaped candy boxes containing the hearts of the two supervisors. Minernailgun.png Minerattackonthecart02.png|Axel Palmer (Miner) chases Sarah and T.J. UnmaskedMiner02.png UnmaskedMiner03.png|Axel Palmer revealed as the Miner. TraumatizedKidAxel.png|Axel as a child after witnessing the death of his father. Remakeharrywarden 02.png Remakeminer 09.png Remakeharryminer 06.png Remaketomhannigertraumatized.png|A traumatized Tom Hanniger. Remaketomhanniger.png Remaketomminer 06.png Remaketomminer 08.png Remaketomminer 05.png|Tom Hanniger in Frank's camera footage. Remaketomfindsharrysbody.png|Tom Hanniger finds Harry's body. Remaketomminer 10.png|Tom being revealed to be the Miner. Remaketomminer 11.png|Tom Hanniger unmasks himself after killing Ben. Trivia *It is unknown how Harry was able to survive in the mine without any water for so long. *In the 2009 remake, the reporter claims that Harry Warden killed 22 men, women, and children. Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Legacy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful